tokiwa_kitarerifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 33
The 33rd Time: This Time I will (第33の時　今度はボクが, Dai 33 no toki: Kondo wa boku ga) Summary A tear falls on Tokiwa’s arm and he receives and electric shock. Suddenly he hears a voice that reminds him of Machina’s weakness against water. It is Machina’s voice. When Tokiwa asks about his wellbeing he answers that he is not alive (since he is a machine) and that his body has been destroyed, but his “brain” was saved and is currently located in Machina’s room. Machina apologized that Tokiwa lost his arm, because he could not protect him, but Tokiwa declines and said there is nobody to blame but himself, since he chose to act the way he did. Machina asks Tokiwa to find DEM II so he can build him a new body – one that is able to shed tears. At the Green House Haruka and Kanata have been waiting for Tokiwa to return, although Haruka denies this. When Tokiwa finally arrives back Rein dashes past them and throws herself at Tokiwa. She is overjoyed that Tokiwa is okay and says the other Rein told her he should ask Machina about his new arm and leg. Tokiwa is hesitant at first, because if it were him he would not want his friends to see him like that, but Machina’s voice assured him that he does not have any feelings like that. Machina is concerned that he is currently unable to protect Tokiwa should any enemy show up. Kanata instantly offers to protect him instead, but he is not sure if he can do it and Haruka states that he will try to protect Aria himself without any help from now on. Rein on the other hand is absolutely confident that she will be able to protect Tokiwa. Tokiwa thanks everyone, but then says that it is now his turn to protect Machina. However he does not know how to fight and therefore asks Kanata to teach him. Kanata replies that he cannot do that, because Tokiwa’s battle power is almost zero. Machina chimes in and tells Tokiwa to raise his arm. When he does so the laser cannon hidden inside activates. Somewhere else Sennbeiser Suzuki is overlooking the city. He states that the shadows have disappeared. He also mentions that the price for this friendship with a friend from another world was his ordinary life. And that this might be the birth of a new hero. Back at the Green House Machina explains that they were able to transfer Machina’s weapons to Tokiwa’s new limbs with the help of Rein’s superior knowledge. They wore modified in a way that uses Tokiwa’s life energy, so he will be able to use them. Machina is astonished that using human life energy generates such powerful attacks. Tokiwa is overwhelmed and faints whereupon Machina notes that it seems to be necessary for his to get used to it. Everyone is worried about Tokiwa, but Machina just calmly states the now he possesses the means to defend himself. Characters * Rein * Tokiwa Yasaka * Deus Ex Machina III * Kanata Kusanagi * Haruka Yata * Sennbeiser Suzuki Chapter Notes * Machina is "alive" - kind of. Category:Chapters